The Power of Friendship
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! JenryaAlice story. It is the POV of all characters and is mostly conversation format so don't flame if the other tamers will just suddenly interrupt out of the blue.
1. Default Chapter

This is my fourth story. I decided to make a Jenrya/Alice story (What do you call it?) because the only one isn't even being updated. In most Ryuki stories, there is Jenrya/Alice and vice versa. And since I am a Ryuki fan…there will be in this story tooJ. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon™. All characters and trademarks belong to Toei™ and Bandai™ animation and are created by Akiyoshi Hongo

The whole story is everyone's, except Jenrya and Alice, POV. Most is Juri's, though. I'

Juri: YAY! I _finally _get to tell a story! I hardly do! *claps hands together*…wait, what do I need to give you?

Ao-Senshi: Just tell your creator to make a Season 5!

Juri: Okay! *runs to Akiyoshi Hongo*

Ao-Senshi: Okay everyone, expect a Season 5!!

Juri: *comes back exhausted* Can't…find…him…

Ao-Senshi: NOOOOO!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power of Friendship: Chapter 1: Introduction

"Hello there!!!!! ARF ARF! Heeheehee. I'm Katou Juri, the _main_ storyteller of this story! ARF ARF! *giggles* Isn't he PRECIOUS?! *puts sock-puppet in your face*"

Ao-Senshi: Juri if you keep doing that I'll make Kazu the storyteller! Oh wait, here's a reminder: The whole story is like a conversation with your friends about an experience of another. Oh yeah and the events took place shortly after the D-Reaper but the Tamers are telling it long after, meaning the Digimons have returned.

"Sorry! I promise I'll stop. Okay. You might think 'Hey, Juri's so sappy and emotional. This story might contain fluff and that sort'. You are WRONG. Why do you think Ao-Senshi assigned _all _of us tell the story? Its all in different points of view so it will neither be too fluffy, too horrible or too out-of-the-subject. Lets start.

"Alice is one of my closest friends. Although we have never even met during the D-Reaper incident, Alice had already met Takato, Ruki and Jenrya. Her friend, Dobermon, gave up himself to help my friends biomerge in the real world. His light only surrounded Takato, Ruki and Jenrya…It is a mystery how Ryo biomerged…"

(Ryo)"I don't know how I biomerged. I just got the desire to help as soon as I heard the news and…"

(Juri)"Don't interrupt! Anyways, Soon after the D-Reaper incident…"

(Kazu)"You forgot the part when we saved Ryo and the others and you practically skipped all the cool parts!"

"STOP IT! I WANNA TELL THE STORY!!!!!"

(Takato)"Calm down Juri…"

"I AM CALM! I don't want to talk about *scary look*…_it_. Now, back to _my _narration; Jen and Alice first met (besides the quick meeting with Dobermon) at Hypnos. Mr. McCoy had brought her in and he and Janyu were supposed to figure out how Dobermon had made them data and why Ryo had biomerged when only the three [Takato, Ruki and Jenrya] had been surrounded by his light. Suddenly Janyu's pocket PC rang signaling the start of Jen's Martial Arts class. He suddenly dashed out the door, blushing as he brushed past Alice. "

(Ruki)"Juri you're making it to mushy."

"I'm just telling the truth! ARF!"

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Jen reached his sensei's house shortly afterwards, being the neat and orderly kind, he was never late. He was huffing and puffing as he finally reached the door, but he was not trying to blow the house down. His sensei opened the door and motioned him in. At once, Jen asked him 'Sensei, what is love?' He gave a very not-sensei like reply. 'Check the dictionary. If not, check the thesaurus.' He went over, reached for the thesaurus at the top shelf and handed it down to Jen.

'Love. Feel affection for. Verb. Like. Verb. Affection. Noun. Darling. Noun. Synonyms; adore, worship, be in love with, is devoted to, care for, find irresistible, be keen on…'

'There you go. Now we're here to study Martial Arts and not the thesaurus so lets start.'

'Yes sensei.' Jen bowed and followed him into the training room. 

'HAYA!' His sensei evaded it easily.

'CHA!' Jen kicked high and missed.

'CHEY!' miss. 

'CHURI!' miss.

'Concentrate, Jenrya. Be patient. Focus on what you're trying to do. Don't let your mind linger. Meditate and think only of your work. Concentrate…'

Jen closed his eyes, concentrated and kicked. His sensei was hit in the stomach. 

'Very good Jenrya. You have learned well.'

A knock was heard at the door. *knock knock*"

(Kazu)"WHO'S THERE?!"

(Takato)"Shush, Kazu. Don't interrupt."

(Ruki)*kicks Kazu* "HAYA! See? I'm good at Martial Arts. Jen taught me, Takato, Alice and Ryo some moves."

"Owww…"

(Juri)"Going back…A knock was heard at the door. Their lesson stopped abruptly and both went to the door to open it. Outside stood Janyu, Mr. McCoy and Alice. Jen was filled with curiosity and didn't mind the fact that Alice was there. Maybe the digimons have returned?

'Good afternoon, (A/N: Lets give Jen's sensei a name) Mr. Namotoda.' Janyu bowed along with the other two.

'Good afternoon too, Mr. Lee.' He did not bow. As Jenrya says, 'Only the lower person will bow down to one with higher authority. Never vise versa.'

'Mr. Namotoda, Do you still accept new students?' 

'Yes. But if they are too amateur, they will definitely not be training with my best student, Lee Jenrya.' He winked over at Jen. This put a smile on Janyu's face. Father and son caught each other's eye and Janyu beamed at his son.

'If that's how it is then I would want to enroll my daughter, McCoy Alice here. You see, she isn't as patient as Jenrya is and she really needs to learn. I've noticed Jenrya's changing attitude and Janyu here told me you were his sensei…'

'Does she have skill?'

Silence.

'Alice, come over here.' Alice walked over to Mr. Namotoda, her future sensei. He brought out a kick pad and told her to kick it. She tried but fell backwards. Jen helped her up and her cheeks turned slightly red. It wasn't noticeable, though. 

'You'll need _a lot _of training. Even Shouchion could kick that without falling!' Mr. Namotoda told her.

She felt heat climb up her cheeks. This time, it was out of humiliation and it was noticeable. Mr. Namotoda didn't mean it and said something that had been a major thing in getting Jen and Alice together. 'Maybe Jen could train you. He is my best student, after all.'"

(Kazu)"I gotta admit, you are one good narrator Juri."

(Ruki)"Yeah. Good job, Juri. Wait a sec, how _did _you know all those stuff? I mean, Alice and Lee told us but they never said a word about all those other details."

"Well…If I have to tell you the truth…I was there."

"…You were…_eavesdropping? *_gasp* I never knew Juri eavesdropped! And spied too!"

"Ruki! Takato was there too!"

(Takato)"*raises hands up in the air* I'm innocent! Don't hurt me!"

(Juri)Anyway, that was only the first time. That wasn't the story. Just the introduction. The real story I will tell…"

(Kenta)"Lets save it for next time."

"*groan* Okay fine."

----------------------------------------------------------

Ao-Senshi: That was the end of the introduction. It was mostly conversation but I decided to put all those interruptions. I promise that the next chapter will be better because Juri will be alone in telling it.

Juri: YAY! 

Ao-Senshi: Hey! You go look for Akiyoshi Hongo!

Juri: Ay-yay cap'n! *dashes off*

Ao-Senshi: I sure hope that there will be season 5 as soon as the next chapter is up……


	2. Juri's evil plan and evil mind

I surprisingly got some reviews in a few days. I have so much free time on my hands that I decided to do the third chapter. I appreciate all those who read all my fanfics. Amethyst Blizzard, 0.o.culu.o.0. (Is that how it is spelled?), Luzr_girl13, Cyrox and more. All these people encourage me and I am very grateful to them.

Juri: Let's just get on with the story…ARF!

Ao-Senshi: Wait a sec! I gotta tell them something.

Juri: ARF! Hurry up then.

Ao-Senshi: Alright. The last episode is on Wednesday, April 21. Yup, Tamers is still showing here in the Philippines. 7:00 p.m. I have never missed this series. Actually, it's the third time I watched the series. Some episodes 4 times, most 3, some 2 and hardly 1. Hehehehe…I'm obsessed…

Juri: Are you ready yet? ARF!

Ao-Senshi: Fine you can start. 

The Power of Friendship: Juri's narration and her evil plan (Juri narrates the whole time here).

Okay. We're alone now. I can finally narrate on my own. Okay, last time we told you about how Alice and Jenrya met. This is where the really story begins.

I remember one time when I was walking around the city with Alice McCoy, one of my close friends. During the D-Reaper incident, as I said, we never met, since of course I was being possessed by the D-Reaper. Well all that is over now and after her meeting with Lee and their trainings, we soon got to know each other. So here we were, walking around the city, looking for some decent place to go. Ruki had disagreed to go because she knew that we would be shopping for things she didn't like. She does come occasionally, though. Anyway, Alice soon led me to the mall. I had been blabbering to her about the relationship between Ruki and Ryo and she had obviously not been listening. No one ever listens to me. 

Later on, she had absent-mindedly led us once again to a clothes store in the mall. We always went there. That was one reason Ruki hardly went with us. She _hated _clothes-shopping. But I loved them. I began looking around at some clothes. I don't wear really revealing clothes. A lot of people say that I'm really girly and wear all those kinds of stuff but I don't. Fine, I wear girlier clothes than either Ruki or Alice but I don't go too far. As I looked around for…something…I noticed Alice's blank expression. She wouldn't normally ignore my blabbering about Ruki and Ryo and she would normally go around too. What was wrong?

I approached her and asked. "Alice, you seem not normal today…is something wrong?" She snapped out of her ignorance and quickly shook her head. "No. Nothings wrong." Then I did something that may be quite embarrassing for some but not for Katou Juri. "YEAH RIGHT ALICE!! I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR SO LONG AND I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING'S WRONG. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!! NOW SPILL!!" I screamed at her. You might think that Ruki would be better to tell you these stuff but she'll skip out a lot. And she doesn't know anything about this outing anyway…

Alice stared at me, surprised and shocked. Everyone in the mall looked at me. Not a small blush crept up my face. I wasn't embarrassed…For I am Katou Juri! ARF!. 

"Juri…can I tell you what's wrong in…private?" Alice stared around us. Everyone had their eyes glued to us. I was somewhat enjoying the attention until Alice pulled me by my sleeve out the mall. I would be lying to say that we strolled quietly to the park. I kept on asking her stupid questions. Then the park finally came to view and we both sat down on a bench. The same bench where Ryo tutored Ruki before _the incident_. But that's another story, another plot. 

Anyway, as soon as we sat down I asked the question that I had been asking a million times ten minutes ago. "TELL ME WHATS WRONG ALICE!" Then, _finally, _she opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Then closed it again. Then opened it again. Then closed it again. Then opened it again. Then she yawned and closed her mouth. 

"ALICE!"

"Fine. Okay…Juri…" Finally she was telling. "What will happen if for example…I have a friend. Then that friend of mine knows this guy who is the son of her father's friend. Then…uhmmm…one day my friend's father enrolls her at this class which my friend's father's friend's son is enrolled to also then the two start practicing together and…uhmmm…my friend is beginning to like the guy…and…"

"OH ALICE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JENRYA AREN'T YOU!" I screamed once more. Man I should really practice self-control…Alice seemed shock and horrified. She later told me that she was thinking 'Is Juri psycho?' Actually, I'm not. People may think that I only thing about Mr. Arf Arf (her sock puppet), Leomon, sadness, pain and fashion. But I'm more to that!

"Don't worry Alice I won't tell anyone!"

"Promise?"

"I promise! Oh you two will look so good together!" Strike two. I brought horror and humiliation to Alice again. 

"Juri stop it!"

"I am _so _sorry Alice. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? I promise I won't scream anymore…PROMISE!"

"Yeah…Juri…do you like Takato?"

"Yes. Why?" I can't believe I can be so open. Alice got surprised that I had replied so easily and truthfully.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels weird at first…but great soon afterwards especially after knowing he has the same feelings for me too!" Strike three. I once again brought horror to Alice again. 

"Juri…uhmmm…I can't explain what I want to ask you. Maybe I'll call you when I get the question, alright? I…I better go now…" She stared walking away. I felt fear of the probability that I had hurt my friend's feelings.  

"Hey Alice wait up!" She turned around. "Remember that I'll always be open for you to share with and I'll always help you when you need it…okay? Especially when it comes to things like these." She smiled.

"Thanks Juri. You're a great friend." She walked away again. I sighed. Maybe I humiliated her too much. Oh well. I had my own plans. I ran towards home and changed into a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. They were fancier than Ruki's, of course. I was to meet Takato in the movie house. Before I went outside, I phoned Ruki.

"Hello?"

"Ruki?"

"Who may this be please?"

"Juri."

"Hey Juri. What's up?"

"Ruki…uhmmm…Meet me at the movies okay?"

Ruki was surprised. Little did she know that this was part of the evil plan of my evil mind, MUAHAHAHAHAH! I am still possessed! MUAHAHAHAH! I absent-mindedly laughed out loud.

"Juri? Are you possessed?"

"Ahem…sorry about that. Just meet me there…NOW! Ok and goodbye." 

Then I phoned Ryo. It was weird calling him for I never did before. I just forced everyone to sign my address book and memorized all their numbers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ryo?"

"Uhh…Are you some fan girl?…"

"NO…This is…Juri!"

"Oh…uhmmm…hi. Why'd you call?"

"Well…" Once again this was part of the evil plan of my evil mind. "Ruki told me to go to the movies with her and I can't go. I have to go somewhere with Takato" 'And do the other part of my evil plan of my evil mind' I thought. 

"And?"

"And I want you to take my place. Okay? I don't want to hurt her feelings of my not being there…Thanks for saying yes and goodbye! Remember,  I told Ruki someone will be there and she'll be real depressed if no one's there!" I hung up and snickered evilly. This was all a lie. If Ruki didn't find me there she would go home herself. This was all part of the evil plan of my evil mind. Time to do the next part.

I phoned Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice!"

"Juri I said I'll call you."

"Well I called you! Anyway, Jen just called up and told me to tell you to meet him at the park in front of the movie house. Bye!" I hung up. I was evil…

I phoned Lee.

"Hello?"

"HEY LEE!"

"Juri?"

"YEAH! Alice wants to meet you at the park in front of the movie house! BYE!"

"Wait Juri! Do you know why?"

"NO! and BYE!" I hung up and laughed like a maniac. Very not-Juri like eh? I was evil, I tell you, evil. Then I ran out the house, looking as innocent as possible and ran to the movie house. I met Takato there and, completely forgetting about my evil plan, went with him to but POPCORN! Then Ryo arrived. I hid behind a post and watched silently as he looked around for Ruki. Ruki soon came trudging by. I snickered as I saw the two meet and talk about something. I turned another direction and saw Alice and Jen meet right in front of me. I stayed hidden. The two met and I swear I saw a blush creep up Alice's face. I snickered again. Man was I evil. There was something like a disagreement happening between Ruki and Ryo and some sort of problem with Alice and Jen.

The evil plan of my evil mind was supposed to get the two pairs together. What have I done? Soon Takato pulled my arm and led me inside the movie house where we both enjoyed the movie. I had Takato's jacket around me and instantly I forgot about the problem I caused. Did I have short-term memory? Anyway, after the movie the four were nowhere to be found so I seriously don't know what happened to them…but Ruki does.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. That's the end. Just joking. The next chapter will be Ruki's narration because Juri seems to be too hyper…Ruki will just explain the plot more and tell about all that Juri missed out. Then it will be back to Juri again. Read and review please! Am I doing good or bad? Oh yeah and please don't flame me about Juri's attitude…she's evil in this chapter and anyways, I am never going to make a fic that is really fluffy. That's gross. So I changed Juri's attitude a lot. And also, Juri quite forgets something when she does another thing that is even better than she remembers afterwards. Yep, that's Juri Katou in this story.

Juri: You mean I don't get to tell the next chapter?!

Ao-Senshi: That's the plan. Besides, you didn't find Akiyoshi Hongo!

Juri: I WILL I WILL! *runs off to find Akiyoshi Hongo*

Ao-Senshi: I wonder what the result will be…

REVIEW! 


	3. Ruki's narration

Hey all who read this story! I can't believe I got so many reviews in 2 chapters. That's even more than my Ryuki story with 4/3 chapters! Anyways, logo_the_twin I didn't mean that you don't update as an insult. I thought you don't go to fanfiction anymore. Sorry if it caused you any pain. I thought it might make you update againJ. Hehehehehehe. Oh yeah and I made a mistake. Juri didn't see anything that happened between Jen and Alice since Takato already pulled her to the movie house. Everything is explained here.

Juri: ARF! I'm ready!

Ao-Senshi: Look, I already told you you're no going to narrate this chapter! Ruki is!

Juri: *with sock puppet* your bad! And I called Akiyoshi Hongo! I'm telling him not to make season 5 anymore! *runs off*

Ao-Senshi: WHAT?! Hey Juri wait! I was just kidding! You can narrate! *runs after Juri*

Ruki: *stares* I guess that leaves me to narrate…

The Power of Friendship: Ruki's narration

Okay people. Since I am left here to rot, I mean to narrate I'll narrate. Am I getting paid for this?! Well, this whole chapter is _my _point of view and is also _my _experience, not anyone else's. So I can't tell you what happened to Alice when she was walking to the movies. Well, here goes.

After I received the phone call from Juri, I seriously thought we were going to watch a movie. She invited me lots of times to different places and _always _wants me to go. That was without Alice then. When she met Alice, the two had quite a lot in common so Juri stuck to her when it came to clothes-buying and those other girly stuff. But of course, we still considered each other our closest friend. Juri's seeing a movie with me wasn't odd, except that she forgot to mention Alice, which was quite weird. I thought maybe something was wrong with them but didn't bother. So, after changing I phoned Alice to make sure.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Hey Ruki. What's up?"

"Uhmmm…are you fighting with Juri or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Well…she invited me to the mall and she didn't mention you. That was quite odd, you know."

"Hmmm…Really? Well she did call not so long ago to tell me that Jen wanted to meet me in the park in front of the movie house."

"Jen?! That gut hardly even _talks _to Juri. I don't think he'll just tell _her_ to tell _you_ to meet him." I was right, of course. Jen would usually have told me or Takato, considering we were closest to him. Now telling Juri…quite weird, don't you think?

"Well, I'm not sure but I'm going anyway." That time I still didn't know my friend's feelings for Jen. But I knew vice versa.

"Uhhh…okay…Guess I'll see you there?" 

"Yeah, sure. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up. Queer. Better phone Jen.

"Hello?'

"Hello may I speak to Jen?"

"Oh sorry he went out to the movies. Who may this be please?"

"Makino Ruki. Thank you."

I hung up again. Maybe Jen really told Juri? Oh well…After that I told my grandma I was going to the movies to meet Jen. In the process I almost blurted something I was keeping from everyone.

"Grandma I'm going to the movies to meet Juri."

"Take care dear." 

"Sure…Uhmmm…grandma?"

"Yes?"

"What if…Oh never mind."

"I'm always open."

"Thanks."

I couldn't tell her yet. I walked out the house and was surprised at how dark it was outside. The night was beautiful with all the stars laid out like some kind of pattern. I looked up and saw three stars in a row. Those were those were stars to tell you where to go. I spotted Venus, or the North Star and began following it. North was the movie house. I walked along crowds and crowds of people going somewhere. Some bumped against me and some recognized me as the Digimon Queen. I ignored all. Soon I reached the movie house and looked around. Where was Juri?

I couldn't spot her anywhere, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see. Akiyama Ryo, that boy who kept on pissing me off whenever he had the chance, that boy that we had met lost in the Digiworld and…No way! What the heck am I saying?! Anyways, I asked him why he was here.

"What are _you _doing here Akiyama?"

"Wha…?" He seemed surprised and shocked. This time it was real and he wasn't trying to annoy me.

"Answer me!"

"Oh I came here to see a movie with…you…"

"WHAT?! I didn't _ask _to watch a movie with you and neither did you!"

"Well Juri called me up and said that she couldn't see the movie with you because she had something to do with Takato and she told me to take her place because everyone else was busy and you'd be really upset if no one were here…"

"Oh that liar…" I said this under my breath. "But obviously I didn't come here to do something with you!"

"Well…Do you still want to see a movie with me, Ruki? I'll treat you…I have the money." He seemed to be begging then asking so I agreed to do so.

"Fine. You choose the movie. No romance okay? Or I'll KILL you!"

"Sure!" He ran off, smiling, to go and choose a movie. Normally I would choose a movie but I had seen Takato buying a huge popcorn container which he obviously could not finish himself. Ryo had told me that Juri was going to do something with Takato…

"Hey Ruki!" Takato was waving at me. It was obvious he knew nothing of Juri's doing. I simply nodded back and looked around for Juri. I saw a figure hiding behind a post. Soon I saw Alice approaching; Jen was coming from the other side. She beckoned for me to go to her so I missed investigating the post. Takato pulled the figure towards him and they entered the theater, Ryo had just left. They were watching a romance movie…Eww gross! That figure was unmistakably Juri.

"Hey Ruki…so, did you meet Juri?"

"No. I met Ryo. He said Juri told him to meet me since Juri was doing something with Takato. But I just saw Takato over there buying popcorn a moment ago."

"Ruki can I ask you something? Juri's explanation was somewhat confusing…and embarrassing."

"Oh sure…"

"RUKI! Let's go!" Ryo was calling me. He just _had _to interrupt, didn't he?

"That's okay Ruki, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Oh sure…" Then, as I was going towards Ryo, Jen approached Alice. I no longer heard their conversation or what happened afterwards but Alice told me on the phone later. I walked over to Ryo as he asked me what popcorn I wanted. 

"Oh…uhmmm…anything would be fine."

"Fine then. Butter, please. What drink do you want?"

"Ice tea."

"2 Ice teas please. Thank you." I stood there beside him, ignoring the envious glances of a few girls who were also in the movie house. My attention was moved to Alice and Jen. Both my friends had puzzled looks on their faces. I understood everything then. Juri was trying to get us together. Why else would she call Ryo or Jen? Then it all made sense. Maybe what Alice told Juri was part of this…Once again Ryo interrupted my thoughts as he pulled me towards the theater. I stopped and looked up. Good. Ryo chose a good choice. It was some sort of Japanese horror movie. The Ring. I smiled inwardly and followed Ryo inside.

It was freezing in the movie theater. Darn it, I forgot my jacket. I remember it lying near my bed. It looked so cozy and warm. I got an urge to go home and get it. All at once I felt something warm around me. I looked up and saw that Ryo had wrapped his jacket around me. I didn't notice that I had been shivering. I just nodded a thanks and sat down beside him. He was holding the popcorn and the drinks were beside us. While we waited for the movie to start I wrapped his jacket around me tighter.

Later he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Ruki."

I was quite puzzled by this and so I just nodded. Then the movie started. I don't even want to talk about it. It was too freaky. I got kind of freaked out at some parts but didn't show it. Ryo seemed to notice as so he put his arm around me. It was really comforting but I made no move of showing how grateful I was. There was this one part when Sadako was coming out of the movie screen, no eyes, no nails, guts showing…It was gross. I got really freaked out there and I think Ryo was too for he tightened his grip around me and practically the whole audience except for us were screaming. I don't want to talk about it…

After the movie we were white-faced with fear and the movie 'Care Bears' didn't seem bad at all. I still had Ryo's jacket but I already had enough sense to push his arm off me. I _really _needed to go to the bathroom. I think I drank too much. Ryo had offered to walk home with me since he lived nearby. I told him not too but he insisted so I had to go along with him or else he wouldn't stop bugging me. He said he'll wait for me so I went to the bathroom and met Alice there. 

"Hey Alice. You watch a movie?"

"Yeah…I watched it with Jen…" She blushed. I was puzzled.

"Oh…what did you watch?" I completely ignored her red face.

"Oh, uhmmm, 'The Planet of the Apes' You?"

"The Ring"

"That's freaky." That was when I became aware of her humiliation.

"Alice…you're blushing…"

"Oh…sorry…"

"You can tell me…I'm not Juri…"

"Well, because…because…I…I…like Jen…"

"Oh. Let me guess Juri screamed it out for the world to hear."

"Yep"

"Do you want to talk?"

"I'll call you…"

"DON'T CALL ME OR I'LL DIE IN 7 DAYS!" 

"Your paranoid…why don't you call me?"

"…okay…"

"Jen's waiting for me…I better go…see ya Ruki!" And she ran off. I was left alone…in the bathroom…I quickly relieved myself and sort of ran out the door to meet Ryo. A small crowd of girls had already surrounded him and quietly I snickered and slowly crept away. I didn't know it but he had managed to escape the grip of those girls and ran towards me, taunting at them quietly. He started a conversation.

"You took long in the bathroom you know…"

"I met Alice."

"She was here?"

"Yep"

"With who?"

"Can't tell"

"C'mon Ruki, I won't tell"

"No way" He punched me in the side playfully. I punched him back, but stronger. 

"Oh c'mon _your highness_. Why don't you trust me?" That question was confusing. I trusted Ryo but I get pissed off with him and he was completely annoying.

"Of course I trust you"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to"

  
"Hey you made a rhyme!"

"Isn't that nice…"

"C'mon Ruki"

"No"

"C'mon Ruki"

"No" 

"C'mon Ruki"

"No"

"C'mon Ruki"

"No" 

"C'mon…"

"Why, you like Alice?" At this I snickered but had some regrets.

"No. I like…nah." He said this teasingly but truthfully. I ignored him, knowing that if I asked we'd be back at the start with 'C'mon Ryo' 'No' 'C'mon Ryo' 'No' So I kept silent.

Soon we reached my house. I handed him back his jacket which was still around me.

"Thanks a lot Ruki. I had a great night. It really meant a lot to me."

"Yeah. I did too. Thanks Ryo. Oh yeah and don't answer the phone or you'll die in 7 days!"

"Ugh don't remind me of that…" I smiled and walked towards the door as he walked away in the direction of his house. Mom and grandma were waiting outside the door, beaming at me. Uh-oh.

"Hey honey! Mom told me you were going to watch a movie with Juri! But wasn't that Ryo you were with?"

"I was but Juri didn't show up!" I insisted and walked to my room and closed the door. It was a tiring night. I had enjoyed it since I had this feeling for Ryo. But what bothered me most was Alice. My friend was worried and wanted to talk. I thought about the phone and fear creeped up my back. I tiptoed to the living room where the phone was and dialed Alice's number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice! What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…Ruki what did you feel when you first saw Ryo?"

"Pissed off"

"When you got to know him?"

"Annoyed"

"Tell me the truth"

"I am"

"No your not"

"Who cares?! This story is about you and Jen and not me and Ryo!" I was blushing slightly already. I was lying to her, of course.

"What story?"

"Oh nothing…" 'Whoops…'

"Well…Jen bought me popcorn and the drink…"

"So? Ryo and Takato did too. They had money…actually I had but I didn't want to use it…I'm evil"

"Ruki don't you get it?"

"No…wait! You like Jen?"

"…"

"Okay you do."

"He offered to walk me home."

"So did you tell him?"

"Nah"

"So now what?"

"I don't really know how to handle this…"

"Neither do I. Alice, look, just talk to him. I'm sure Jen will understand. And besides, you two are only friends. If you want to take your relationship farther…both of you have to deal with that. And I'm still kinda freaked out with the phone so could you e mail me instead of calling me?"

"Okay. Thanks a lot Ruki! Bye!"

"Bye and remember…DO NOT CALL ME!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Man that was one long chapter! Mostly conversation, though. Was it bad or okay? I think I should make the next chapter Ruki's point of view first before I return to Juri because Ruki is still going to talk to Jen. About Kazu and Kenta, they will appear later and Kazu is even going to narrate one chapter! The two will appear in the next chapter and I also need our opinion; should Ruki or Juri narrate the second chapter?

Juri: Me!

Ruki: I don't care

Kazu: Me! Muahahahahaha!

Ryo: Ruki!

Takato: Juri!

Kenta: MarineAngemon!

Alice: How about me or Jen?!

Ao-Senshi: The whole story neither you or Jen will narrate. Maybe the last and final chapter but the rest, nada. It has to be mostly Juri, Ruki or Takato because they are the only ones who really know Alice or Jen. Maybe I'll make Terriermon say one chapter…what do you think?

REVIEW! 


	4. Takato's experience

Finally, here is the fourth chapter. I haven't been updating much for a lot of reasons and I can't find the time to type much. Sorry for the wait when I usually update so fast…Also, if Ruki or Ryo narrates, there _will _be Ryuki. If Takato or Juri, Jerato. I was supposed to make this chapter Kazu but since I needed someone to talk to Jen, I'll make it Takato instead. Why not Ruki? Well because then there might be more Ryuki than Leelice. Although Ruki would be good…I'll give Takato a chance first. Let's see what he can do. Also, Jen might be more comfortable with a guy than a girl. So there. Also, I don't know why Jen and Alice watched Planet of the Apes. That was the first thing that came to my mind o.O

--------------------------------------------------

The Power of Friendship: Takato's experience

Hey I'm Matsuda Takato and I bet you all know that already. I don't know why they made me narrate! Oh well, I guess I gotta give it a shot.

I remember when I asked Juri to go to the movies. She agreed instantly, making my heart leap. Anyways, I'll skip right to the part when we were at the movies. Well we arrived there and when I was buying popcorn, Juri mysteriously ran behind a post. I was freaked out. Maybe she was possessed again? Maybe not. She acted normal…While I chose the popcorn, I saw Ruki and waved at her. She ignored me and went over to some bench where I also saw Alice. I also saw Ryo looking over the movies list. Weird!

Hesitantly I pulled Juri to the movie house. We had been late. We watched the movie in silence, my jacket and arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Ahhhh…it was a great night. Juri didn't mention anything about Alice, Ruki, Jen and Ryo so I didn't suspect a thing.

After the movie, Juri began looking around. 

  
"Juri who or what are you looking for?"

"Oh, uhmmm…no one or nothing"

"Then why are you looking around?"

"Oh nothing…Looking for Alice, Ruki, Jen or Ryo…"

Then I suspected her instantly. I asked her what was wrong and what had happened to the four. She told me everything, her plan, her objectives etc. My eyes grew wide with wonder. My Juri was trying to get people together and was secretly playing matchmaker?! Aww…how sweet. We walked home together as we looked up at the stars. One reminded me of the entrance to the Digiworld…It looked a lot like Mars…MARS?! Cool I saw Mars! I pointed it out to Juri as she squealed with delight.

That night the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Takato?"

"Who's this?"

"Jen"

"Do you know…?"

"Yeah I know of Juri's evil plan and evil mind"

"How_ dare _you say she's evil?!"

"Chill Takato. It was a joke"

"Oh…"

"Hey Takato can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure"

"What did you feel when you first saw Juri?"

"She was my classmate…"

"That's not what I mean"

"Oh okay. Mr. Arf Arf was freaky"

"Duh. No not that the other that"

"Eh?"

"You don't get me noh?"

"Yeah"

"I mean that l-word"

"Oh you mean love?"

"Yeah. I checked the thesaurus for its meaning but I can't understand it"

"What did it say?"

". Feel affection for. Verb. Like. Verb. Affection. Noun. Darling. Noun. Synonyms; adore, worship, be in love with, is devoted to, care for, find irresistible, be keen on…"

"You got me there Jen"

"Okay so what did you feel?"

"I felt all tingly and warm inside. Not to mention really…cheerful and…emotional…"

"Ah freaky. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" 

"You like Alice?"

"Ooh your psycho. Now what should I do?"

"Well…"

"What did you do with Juri?"

"It mostly started with Guilmon and the Digiworld. Then I brought her home and saved her from the D-Reaper and she hugged me"

"So what should I do?"

"I suggest you don't tell her at once since it might break your friendship. You take Martial Arts together right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then you got it! Communicate there and perhaps you can invite her out once in a while and you'll gradually grow closer!"

"Oh okay…I'll try that…thanks Takato"

"You're welcome. Wait Jen, did you watch something with Alice?"

"Uhmmm…yeah…'Planet of the Apes'"

"Weird! Hey I think Ruki watched something with Ryo…"

"Yeah…The Ring I think"

"Never thought they'd do something together…Miracle Ryo survived"

"You got that right!"

"Hey I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye Takato and thanks!"

I hung up, a smile on my face. Jen's in love! Hehehehe…Wonder how Ryo survived? Maybe…nah. That's impossible. But maybe though…oh well. This is Leelice after all…After that talk with Jen I fell asleep instantly. 

The next day, I had Mantou for breakfast. I remember the time when Mantou saved the day…That's another story. Anyways, after breakfast and a nice long bath I went to school with my backpack etc. I met up with Kazu and Kenta there. Kazu was threatening Kenta to…something. 

"If you tell YOU'RE GONNA _PAY!_" Kazu was practically bonking Kenta in the head over and over again.

"I won't tell! I won't tell!" Poor, poor Kenta…

 I rushed over to them and asked what was wrong. Kazu glared at Kenta and he vowed not to tell. They both dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust in my face. The dust smelt strongly of…dog dung? EWWWW! I think Kazu stepped on dog dung…If Ruki knew this Kazu will suffer eternal insults.

I entered my classroom. Good thing we had to change our shoes for school or else Kazu would have stunk up the room! I glanced over at the two and snickered, signaling Kazu that I knew. He glared at Kenta and bonked him. I saw Juri look my way and flash a smile. My stomach felt all tingly as I smiled back. Then the teacher reigned over the class and taught us…History. Boring.

After school Juri ran over to me, laughing. "Kazu stepped on dog dung!" She whispered excitedly in my ear. I whispered back "I know"

She then urged me to go somewhere with her after school. I was bewildered because, for one thing, we had homework and Juri's house was pretty far. I asked her where we're going.

"We're going spying!"

"Eh?"

"We're spying at Jen and Alice! They're taking Martial Arts training today at Shinjuku. Alice told me. You _are _going with me, right Takato?"

"uhmmm yeah. But we have homework"

"There isn't much. Besides, we can do our homework while spying!" Juri had a great mind. Wonder why it was possessed by D-reaper? Oh well…

"Sure! Will we bring Kazu and his sidekick?"

"Nah. They'll spread dung all over the place!" I agreed. We made our way to Shinjuku Park, sat on a bench and looked around for Alice or Jen. Finally Juri spotted Alice with Jen. Both were wearing white uniforms. Jen had a belt tied around his waist and Alice none. They positioned themselves in an empty space and bowed. 

Jen made a karate move and motioned Alice to follow. She tried but fell, blushing furiously. Jen helped her up and told her to attack him. She did but missed. Kick. Miss. Kick. Miss. She couldn't hit him. She was heaving after this. Jen gave her a water break. She went over to a bush where their drinks were. Juri crept up to her and the two talked for a while. They emerged, Alice blushing and Juri smiling. Again she took her place beside me and told me everything once more.

"Hey Takato, did you know that Alice likes Jen?!" I was astonished.

"Really? Juri, uhmmm, don't tell anyone k?"

"Sure"

"Jen likes Alice too. Keep quiet" She giggled her cute giggle and nodded her head. Mr. Arf Arf was nodding too…shaking, actually.

We quietly did our homework, stealing glances at Jen and Alice. Bother were still practicing. Once Alice kicked him in the face, he caught her foot with his hand after blocking it. He had blushed angrily and let go. Alice looked over at Juri as Juri, being Juri, giggled once more. I looked at her laugh before returning to my homework. Jen and Alice were like a TV show, now and then having a blooper or an embarrassing moment. I can't believe that Jen didn't even see me. Alice definitely did…

The next day Juri was squealing with delight as she retold me the event of yesterday, she was giggling after every sentence. She planned to spy on them again this afternoon but then, oh that dreaded homework just _had _to come noh? 

At recess Juri gathered me, Kazu and Kenta together.

"Hey guys guess what?!"

"What?"

"It's Alice's birthday next Saturday and she's inviting us!" Then, to me "She's inviting Jen too!"

-----------------------------------------------

Well, believe it or not but that was the end of this chapter. **I KNOW IT SUCKS SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT HOW MUCH IT SUCKS. **It's hard to relate Takato to anything that's happening and I think it would be better for Juri, Ruki or (for a funny chapter) Kazu to tell it…Don't ya think? Takato doesn't seem fit to tell this Leelice story anyway…


	5. Going back to Juri

Haha sorry for the long wait. The reason for that is I don't know what else to write. All my other ideas are plain boring. But I guess I should give it a shot and make this all on the spot. Maybe I'll come up with more creative ideas in June or July. I am going to make Juri narrate this since its really much easier if she does it, though it may seem weird. No one reviews here much anymore so that's when I realized I should hurry up and write another chapter. I also have 2 websites to update and a few other accounts, not to mention sharing internet time with my cousins and I hardly find the time to type. Sure they give me time but…I don't feel like it;;;;

This chapter I dedicate to Kari-123 who always reviews every chapter in my two stories and keeps me going all the time

Logothetwin who asked for my help and that encouraged me to keep on going

And all the other people who review

------------------------------------------------

The Power of Friendship: Going back to Juri

Yay it's back to me, Juri!!!!! Finally I can narrate once more and spice up this dull and boring fanfic a little more! Okay so here I go…

Remember that time Takato and me did our homework while spying on Jen and Alice? Well, I'm not telling you about that since I'm sure Takato already told you EVERYTHING…

(Takato) Actually I didn't…

Never mind! Anyway, Shortly after that Alice invited the whole group to her birthday at…where was that again?

(Ryo) Yamaki's pool

(Ruki) YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!  That was in the _other _story…

(Ryo) Yeah, the _Ryuki _story…hehehe…

(Ruki) whacks Ryo Just shut your mouth

(Ryo) Oh sure shuts mouth

(Kazu) I think it was in the ARCADE! YEAH!

(Kenta) No that was your birthday…

(Kazu) Oh yeah…

(Ruki) You know I smell dung…glares at Kazu

(Kazu) …

(Takato) C'mon guys get serious…where _was _it again?

(Alice) My house…

Silence

(All) _Oh _YEAH!!!!

(Back to Juri) Oh now I remember! Okay so back to the story…

Okay so Alice invited all of us to her birthday at her house. I went with Takato there and, reaching her house, rang the doorbell. At once she opened it and met us, her face holding a smile as she welcomed us into her house. Ruki, Ryo, Kenta and Kazu were already there. The only ones missing were Lee and Shuichon. Ruki was practically teasing and jeering at Kazu who still had dung on his shoe.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!!! All of a sudden as I was running to school I heard a sound of squishy slime! Then I noticed I had dog dung on my shoe!!"

"Smells more like horse dung!!" Ruki was holding her stomach and laughing like a maniac. Kazu was protesting against it. Ryo was stifling laughs and Kenta was quiet. Of course he was laughing inwardly.

I just stared at them and went over to Alice, who was laughing along and was pointing to Kazu's shoe which had traces of brown dog dung against it. I looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong Juri? Are you possessed again?"

How come whenever I'm serious everyone always thinks I'm possessed?

(Kazu) Because your hardly serious that's why.

STOP IT! Anyways, so I asked Alice where Jen was. She looked at the door and simply said;

"In his clothes. Duh."

"Yeah his probably on his way here"

"Nah"

"you _did _invite him, right?"

"Duh"

"So where is he?"

"As I said in his clothes"

"What if he's taking  a bath?" I thought I caught Alice in her own game.

"Now why would he be taking a bath at this time?" Oh wait. No I didn't.

"I dunno" Just then the doorbell rang and Alice ran to answer it. Of course it was Jen with Shuichon trotting at his side. Each were holding a gift. He smiled, handed her the gift and went inside. Ruki went over to Jen and Alice and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Buy one take one eh?" She smiled and went away to continue torturing Kazu. Jen just blushed. I went over to Takato who I was going home with. 

"Hey Takato"

"What?"

"Do you like Mr. Arf Arf?"

"He's…okay, I guess" Little did I know that Ruki, Ryo, Alice and Jen were spying on me. Soon Ruki came out and nudged Takato.

"Hey Takato why don't you tell Juri what you told the fake Juri when you were bringing her home?" She snickered. Then it was Ryo's turn

"Yeah why don't you Takato? You know the she's-so-you know what…wink" I was completely puzzled. I was with D-Reaper that time and had no idea what happened to the imposter. Takato was blushing like mad. Alice and Jen made it worse.

"Or that time that you and Guilmon were sucked inside D-Reaper…" Alice started

"And you wouldn't allow Juri to get hurt and you were so worried about her and yada yada yada" Jen finished and the 4 left Takato blushing angrily. I turned to him.

"What did you say Takato?" He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. Ruki and Alice snickered. Ryo and Jen smirked. 

"Itoldyouthatyouwereveryspecialandthat, that, thatimpostercouldn'tbeyouandIwasreallyworriedandImissedyoualot" He said it all in one breath.

"Takato slow down" Ruki was laughing now. Alice giggling. Ryo's smirk was bigger than ever and Jen had a sly smile on his face.

 "I told you that you were very special and that imposter couldn't be you and I was really worried and I missed you a lot…"

"Mission complete" Ruki went away followed by Ryo. 

"Plan Takato complete" Jen and Alice went away too. I stared at Takato and blushed. 

"I missed you too, Takato…"

We went on with the party after that. I bet Ryo was enjoying it since Ruki laughed and giggled a lot that time. Not because she was having fun, which she was, but because of mischief. There was this one game, which I the great Juri planned, that we called…Pin the Tail on the Arf Arf! Wait…Arf Arfs have no tail…No we played Pin the eye on the D-Reaper. Yup, that was it. Mr. McCoy provided the picture of D-Reaper and the eye and throughout the whole game everyone kept staring at me and asking if I was possessed. 

During the game Ruki was blabbering the wrong direction to Kazu and Kenta, totally taking control of them. She was laughing her head off as Kazu pinned the eye on Takato's goggles (Good thing he was wearing one. The pin didn't go through Takato's goggles. Kazu was out) and Kenta pin it to the wall. When it was Ruki's turn Ryo was giving her the directions silently so she managed to avoid Kazu and Kenta's directions. How did I hear Ryo give it? Mr. Arf Arf told me so.

Soon Alice's time came and when Jen was turning her around I noticed that he was completely taking her into his arms then letting go. I bet no one noticed it but me as Ruki was thinking of some bribes for Alice, Takato getting mad at Kazu, Kenta trying to get the pin off the wall, Shuichon  was begging Ryo to give her another card. Ryo would have given her of Shuichon wasn't asking for the Goliath card which even Ruki was asking for.  

Later after the games it was eating time. Kazu and Kenta went gaga over the food. They had been drooling over it the whole time and would've eaten it if the consequence wasn't a kick from Ruki. Ruki made them stay at the end of the line so when it was their turn only one burger was left (Ryo, Takato, Jen and Ruki had all gotten two. Orders of the Digimon Queen). Kazu dove for it. Kenta did too. We watched them fight over it.

"NO!!!!!! IT'S MINE YOU EVIL FOUR EYES!!!!!!" Kazu did a flip in the air and dove for the burger.

"YOU CAN GET THE VEGETABLE YOU VISOR HEAD!!!!!" Wow. First time Kenta insulted Kazu…

They fought over it, a cloud of smoke had emerged. Kazu's shoe with the dung showed out of the smoke and went in again. After the smoke had cleared Kenta was visible, his foot on Kazu's back and burger in his mouth. We all congratulated him with his victory and settled with our burgers. Ruki was obviously showing off to Kazu, who was staring large-eyed.

Jen and Alice went outside. I followed them. I'm mean, ain't I, spying on everyone all the time? Well it _is_ my life…

I watched from the crack at the window. The two sat down together under the shade of a tree. Awww…it was so sweet. Then I overheard their conversation;

"Hey Jen when are we training again? I kinda forgot a kick…"

"When do you want?"

"Maybe tomorrow. The exam's nearing…" Great. I was going to spy again tomorrow.

"Oh sure…" They sat quietly together, looking up at the sky. Silence slowly seeped in and they remained like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Uhmm…Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how Ryo feels about Ruki or Takato with Juri?" I blushed. Yes, me, not Alice, me.

"I think so"

"Well…" He looked away, I saw him blushing. Alice didn't. I had an eye for blushers…

"well what?"

"I really wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it Jen?"

"I, uhm, I…" BANG!!  a crash was heard in the distance. A scream from Shuichon, Kazu and Kenta, A laugh from Ruki and some words from Ryo. The two stood up and I quickly went to the incident. Alice and Jen ran over too. Ruki had thrown one of her burgers at the top of the cabinet. Kazu was trying to reach it, drooling and his eyes huge. While he was climbing up, his weight was too heavy for the cabinet that it fell. Boom. That was it. Shuichon just got scared and screamed. So did Kenta.

Alice at once set to work with fixing the cabinet and was helped by all the others except for Kazu who was crying over the poor, flattened burger. Its contents was scattered all over the place. Poor, poor burger.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I finished the fifth chapter! Oh well hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Who should narrate the next chapter?

Thanks all!


	6. Juri's script and Kazu's revenge

Hey thanks all you people who reviews and reads this story. I don't go to fanfiction much so it's time I reviewed all those other cool stories. Uhmmm…what else can I say? Uhhhhhh…Yeah I am finally using those suggestions to make Kazu the narrator. Ruki and Ryo's fear of phone rings appears in this chapter also. **There probably won't** **be much Leelice in this chapter since _Kazu _is narrating. ** 

-------------------------------------------------

The Power of Friendship: Juri's script and Kazu's revenge

Hey dudes and dudettes! Kazu here, your most favorite character in Digimon Tamers and the best narrator there ever was!

(Ruki) Keep it low Kazu. You know that's Juri's script you're reading

Aw man why does someone always take my pride away? Anyways, Juri gave me a script…I'm not using it all though! (A/N: There will be (JS) in front of 'Juri's script' parts and it will be bold)

Okay let's start.

**(JS)** Uhm, err_, _**during ****Alice****'s** uhm **birthday_,_ we all**, uhm, I mean Juri was, err…(**end Juri's script)** I don't get this! I'll make my own script!

Okay so during Alice's birthday Ruki humiliated me in front of everyone. I can still remember that burger's face, his little smile, his delicious contents…Then _it _happened. scary eyes The HORROR.

Anyways after that I wanted my revenge on Ruki. As I thought of a devilish plan…

(Juri) KAZU YOU SKIPPED A LOT OF PARTS!!!

Hey calm down man. Okay fine I'll read your script.

**(JS) As ****Alice**** was being helped by the others except Kazu, **THAT'S ME!**,**** I spotted Jen…(end Juri's script)** Wait a minute! This is Juri's point of view! This is so unfair!

(Ryo) Then just make her script your point of view…After reading you can put in your ideas and experiences

Hmmm good idea. Okay so I'll read Juri's script first. All the 'I' there will be me, Kazu and all the Juri will be Juri.

(Jen) But then if you make all Juri's parts your parts it would have happen to you and not to Juri and that would mean all those experiences were yours and not Juri's

You know you got a point there Lee…now what?

(Ruki) Just read Juri's script will ya?! Its probably better than you narrating anyway

HEY!

(Takato) Just read Juri's script first then you can say what you want afterwards

(Ryo) But then that would be like 2 chapters already since it will be Kazu and Juri's point of view

(Ruki) Ryo's right. You know our conversation right now is taking some space so you better hurry up and decide now or this chapter will all be about this conversation!

That's great! Then I don't need to read Juri's script!

(All) KAZU!

Okay okay fine sorry.

(Mako) Why don't you just do your narration and insert some of Juri's script in between?

(Ryo) good idea Mako…

(All) MAKO?!

(Jen) Great, outsmarted by a kid…

Okay I'll take Mako's idea! Let's go on with the story!

As Alice was being helped by the other's except me, err, The phone rang. To everyone that was only an ordinary phone call but to me that was the signal of victory. All at once Ruki shivered and held Alice's arm to prevent her from answering the phone.

"Don't answer the phone or you'll die in 7 days!!!!!!!!!"

Hehehehe…an evil idea came to my mind. I was about to execute my plan until I saw Ryo. He, too, was shivering and holding on to Jen's arm to keep him from answering the phone. Shoot. If I humiliate Ruki, I will also be humiliating Ryo and I didn't want to do that or I'll be taken away from Ryo's number one fan list which makes me like a celebrity in school…and I'm at the top of that list! Everyone knew how much Ryo favored Ruki and humiliating her would be a crime. That just spoiled my glory…again.

No sooner after that Mr. McCoy answered the phone as the two just stared in disbelief. I tried to think of another plan. Ruki and Ryo had sat down on the sofa farthest from the phone. Shuichon was behind it. The next moments were marked in my calendar of history and revenge and…humiliation.

Shuichon covered Ruki's eyes with both her hands and asked;

"Who are you?"

Ruki sensed that Shuichon was playing around so she went along.

"I'm Ruki"

"Who's Ruki?"

"That's me"

"Who's me?"

"Your Shuichon"

"Who's Shuichon?"

"That's you"

"Who's you?"

"I'm Ruki"

"Who's Ruki?"

"Wait I think I'm getting this…Good one Shuichon! Man your smart. Smarter than Kazu, that is. Obviously he was thinking of humiliating me but I guess you outsmarted him! HAHA!"

Aw man. Outsmarted by a mere 5 year-old. I drooled as I saw Ruki reach over and hand Shuichon a hidden burger. It was the last for certain.

Anyways afterwards Juri invited us to play some more games. She insisted we play games involving partners. **I had a trick up my sleeve. Everyone had to agree with my idea since no one else had any ideas. **I was still drooling over the burger. Soon, Ruki, I will get my revenge. Shuichon was eating that burger all too slow.

As Juri said, everyone, but me, agreed to her idea.** Shuichon suggested a game of catch. Ryo suggested team games such as basketball. Ruki suggested a team card battle. Takato suggested a drawing contest with 2 players. Kenta suggested a sack race. Juri a three-legged race.**

**We asked Kazu what he wanted but all he said was 'burger…burger…' **So they paired me up with Kenta. Kenta's sack race had been chosen and Juri chose the teams. Man she chose everything. That dudette is taking advantage of her being possessed…**The teams are as follows:**

**Me and Takato**

**Kenta and Kazu**

**Ryo and Ruki**

**Jen and Alice**

I hopped into the sack. Alice's garden was far too small but we had to stay there anyway. I knew I would win. Then I can humiliate Ruki! MUAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHH! MUAHAHAHAHA! Yeah I was the BOMB!!!!!! WOOHOOOO!

(Ruki) Get over it visor-brain. You never even got that dung off! You should've seen the look on Kenta's face when you accidentally stepped on him! HAHAHA!

Urgh…quit it Ruki! Anyways, so the race went on. Me and Kenta were on the lead, followed by Jen and Alice who were followed by Takato and Juri. Ruki had fallen asleep and was sucking her thumb on Ryo's lap so they went in last and never even finished the race…

(Angry Ruki…very angry Ruki) I WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYO!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO _PAY_FOR THAT SHIODA!!!!! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS?!?!?!?!?!?! URGH……YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT……….raises fist

(Ryo) You called Ruki?

(Ruki) RYO DO YOU KNOW THAT _THIS_ raises Kazu by his collar VISOR HEAD HUMILIATED ME IN FRON OF ALL THESE PEOPLE?!

(Ryo) glares at Kazu Kazu, what did I tell you?

Never to humiliate Ruki…

(Ryo) What's the punishment?

Removed from the number one fan list…

(Ruki) THAT'S IT?! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF! takes Kazu backstage. You hear some things crash, frequent whines from Kazu and glass breaking

(Juri) Uhm, yeah. While Ruki bats up Kazu why don't you enjoy this commercial about socks?

(guy) singing to the tune of jingle bells socks socks socks, socks socks socks, they are good for your feet! They make them smelly and wet and white and make them smell the best! OH! socks socks, socks socks socks you must buy our socks! Just make sure that you pay well or may you smell like flowers!

(Juri) err…That was a horrible commercial…

(Kenta) well I sure enjoyed it! I'm gonna buy some socks!

(Takato) …uhm yeah. I think Ruki's all done with Kazu now so I guess we can continue the story.

Kazu comes out with black eyes and casts)

OH NO! I am NOT narrating this story anymore! I know all you people were expecting this to be funny but Nuh uh am I going to continue! Let Juri say it! AHHHH! ………………………… Hey Kenta where'd you get those cool socks?

(Takato) O.o Oh well sorry everyone. I guess the other part of this chapter will be continued by Juri another time. I know this chapter hardly even had parts of the story in it but hey, it's not my fault! One again sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry for that very horrible ending. Haha don't flame me if this chapter lacked too much contents or events. I kinda ran out of ideas since my cousin went home already and I'm all alone…L =(. Well I'll probably be making the continuation of this chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow wince I have a lot of time.

REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF YOU HATED THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
